marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jovana (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Captain Swain | Aliases = Captain | Identity = Public | Affiliation = New Attilan's Inhumans; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Astarion; formerly R.I.V | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (dyedCategory:Dyed Hair pinkCategory:Pink Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Prehensile tail | Citizenship = New Attilan | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Captain of the Astarion; formerly captain of the R.I.V. | Education = | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids activated by the Terrigen Bomb | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; James Asmus; Stefano Caselli | First = All-New Inhumans #1 | HistoryText = Swain is a newly emerged Nuhuman who became the Captain of Princess Crystal's main ship, the R.I.V. as part of the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission. Swain was giving a tour of the R.I.V. to the visiting diplomats from the United Nations when the ship was attacked by a member of the X-Men, Frenzy. Swain tried to get the U.N. members to safety, but fortunately Crystal arrived and took control of the situation by ejecting Frenzy out the ship's airlock. Later it was revealed to Swain that the whole fight was staged in order to gain the UN's support. After the successful mission, Swain was back in New Attilan waiting for the arrival of Gorgon and the other Inhumans so she could ready the vessel to meet up with Crystal in Australia. Later Swain contacted Crystal via a holographic projection while aboard the R.I.V. to let her know when the Terrigen Cloud would pass through an area controlled by any dictators, which indeed it had, the Socialist Republic of Sin-Cong. Swain accompanied Crystal to the country along with Gorgon and Flint to investigate whether anyone was affected by the cloud. After meeting with the new Commissar, he allowed them to interview the townspeople. Swain attempted to talk with some of the people using her abilities to charm them into getting information to no avail. She then attended a formal banquet in their honor. The dinner didn't last long after the Commissar showed off some of the previous ruler's attempt to create his own super-powered individuals. The sight of them shocked Swain and her teammates, which made Flint unleash his powers to settle things down, but this was perceived as a insult by the Commissar. Swain and the others were allowed to return to their vessel after Crystal convinced the Commissar that it was a misunderstanding. Swain confronted Crystal in her chambers about dreams that everyone onboard was having about dead Inhumans wanting to be avenged. After the entire crew exchanged notes on what all they had experienced, Jovana opted to check out the engine room of the ship to check upon their special guest, and once everything checked out, Swain offered to try and make contact with whomever or whatever it was that kept replaying the nightmares. This was a notion to which Crystal accepted the risks and told her to wait for Gorgon in the med labs down. Swain inoculated herself in order to make contact with whatever it was that was haunting everyone, and in her trance-like state, she met with what appeared to be a Nuhuman apparition named Thahn Ng. Needless to say he was more than a little distraught at how the Sin-Cong had left he and his family, as well as all the others transformed by the Terrigen, to burn and die, thus turning him into a living coalition of vindictive revenants. While trying to calm her guest, Swain introduced him to Hub the R.I.V.'s power supply and main control unit; however, in doing so she unwittingly gave the hateful Inhuman spirit a means to exact his revenge against the corrupt government that killed him and made him what he is. | Personality = | Powers = Prehensile Tail Swain manifested a salamander like-appendage upon her emergence as a Nuhuman. Empathic Dialog: Jovana's true gift from her transformation is a sort of telepathy whereby she can read a person's history and nudge their thoughts and emotions to a degree, often having used it to assuage many thoughts of those Crystal's group have reached out to, in order to prevent conflict between them and the Inhuman species. Through this factor of her abilities she can also reach out to, and direct the energy discharge of, her fellow Nuhuman, Hub, in order to control the R.I.V.'s vast facilities and devices. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * R.I.V. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Empaths